Small Town Girl
by FanaticFaberrittanaFanfiction
Summary: The first time I saw her she was beautiful and crying. All I wanted to do was hold that small town girl in my arms forever.
1. Chapter 1

AN: One Shot?

Summary: The first time I saw her she was beautiful and crying. All I wanted to do was hold that small town girl in my arms forever.

00000

I sit on the steps of 'The Met' snapping pictures of the people in New York City for my photography class. I never see anything interesting any longer, New York has worn down just like Connecticut did. But I keep using my metro pass in hopes of seeing someone that could catch my attention. Then I see her, I finally see her. She looks like a small town girl that's lost walking down the street with her sinfully short skirt, a sweater with an argyle design, and flats. I know she's small town when I first see her, huge doe eyes filled with hope and tears. I kind of feel like she's been crushed and I just wanna hold her.

I put the camera down and stand up walking down the steps, she's just standing there looking at something in her hands. When I get closer I see it's a map and I smile, she's helplessly lost.

"Are you lost?"

She looks up, "I'm afraid so."

"I can help you. I'm Lucy Fabray."

"Rachel Berry."

Even her name screams small town girl, such a superstar name for a small girl. I bet she was a big fish in a small pond. Now she's treading shark infested waters.

"Pleasure, what can I help you find?"

"Uh...the Metropolitan museum of art."

I smile at her, "It's right there."

I point over my shoulder and she blushes profusely then looks down at the map with a pout. She's actually pouting.

"Thank you so much Lucy. Hope I'll see you again."

"They close in two minutes. In November they close at 4:45."

Rachel stomps her foot, "Damn it! I'll never pass that class now."

"Is it something I can help you with?"

"They have some unknown photographer gallery and I joined the paper and I'm suppose to interview her and I just missed it!"

She's kind of cute, throwing this little temper tantrum in the middle of New York. I cock my head to the side and hold my camera up snapping a picture of her.

"You wanna interview me?"

She pauses, a look of fear and embarrassment crosses her face, I just smile at her.

"Because you can. I don't mind very much."

"You're that Lucy Fabray?"

I blush nodding at her, "Yes."

I take a lot of classes at Yale but the internet has made me incredibly famous, well New York famous. I'm famous enough to get to put on art shows at credible places. A few people even know who I am, apparently some school newspaper as well.

"I want to hug you, you just saved my life. I just moved to Connecticut from Lima, Ohio and I joined the school paper but they'll kick me off if I fail the assignment. They don't even have an opening in their glee club and...I just spewed my problems to a complete stranger."

I laugh at her blush and take her hand, small town girl and she's apparently in high school so I let go of her hand and smile.

"Well, how about we head back together? We can talk in my dorm room. Is that okay? Do you need your parents permission?"

She looks offended, "I don't need anyone's permission. I merely just need to inform them of my whereabouts."

"Sure thing."

I stick my thumb and index finger in my mouth and whistle loudly stopping a cab, I don't feel like walking and I bet her feet hurt. She's probably been walking around for hours.

"How did you do that?"

"Life long New Yorker."

"That's amazing."

I grin at her, I wonder how old she is.

00000

When we get to campus she's so impressed that I almost laugh at her but I don't. I just listened to her go on and on about it.

"I can't believe this is an actual school."

"Yes, yes it is."

I put the key in the lock and look over my shoulder with a gentle smile.

"My roommate is super friendly. And my sister is probably in here too, she's not friendly."

I open the door and walk in, yep I'm right. My sister and her girlfriend never leave this room.

"Hey Luce, any little spazzes cream themselves looking at your camera?"

I roll my eyes, "Hey Santana."

"Lucy!"

"Hey Britt."

I take my camera from around my neck and toss it on my bed as Brittany hugs me tightly. Last time she broke my camera, I don't wanna take that risk again.

"Who is the tiny girl?" Santana sits up.

Brittany lets go and hugs her, "I'm Brittany Pierce."

"Uh Rachel Berry, is this one your sister?"

I shake my head, "No, it's the lazy bum on the bed."

"Santana Lopez."

"Nice too meet you."

Santana looks at me, "So you're kidnapping girl scouts now?"

"Get out my room. Go to your own room."

Santana stands smirking at me as she takes Brittany by the hand and walks out. Santana isn't my blood sister, my mother adopted her when we started high school after her parents kicked her out for being a lesbian. When the door closes I sit on the bed and Rachel stares at me before walking up sitting beside, scooting away.

"So how do you wanna do this?" I lean back on my elbows.

She looks over my body, "Do what?"

"The interview."

"Oh," She blushes, "Yes. I guess I can just ask some questions."

I nod, "Okay."

We sit in silence, holding eye contact until I wave my hand in front of her face.

"Do you have any questions?"

"No...I usually make it up but I can think of something."

I nod, "It's cool babe."

I stand up walking over to a box pulling out a newspaper from high school and walk up giving it to her.

"The only answer that's different is style." I shrug, "I dyed my hair pink senior year, got a tattoo on my side, and I like to wear ripped jeans and old t-shirts. My favorite t-shirt has 'Jeremiah the bullfrog' on it." I gesture to my shirt, "And I think Kurt Cobain had the best style, I love anyone who dresses in what makes them happiest."

She smiles as she keeps writing and then looks over at the news paper then looks at me.

"Are you famous?"

I laugh, "No, just a starving artist that catches everyone's attention."

She grins putting down the paper and notepad.

"How old are you?"

She stares at me, "18."

"Good."

"Because then I would feel bad for being 21 and kissing a kid."

"But you haven't."

I smirk and lean in kissing her, my arm going around her waist as soon as she responds to the kiss. Her hands go to my shoulders as she pushes my back, straddling me, as she deepens the kiss.

"I can't believe I'm making out with Lucy Fabray."

"You didn't even know who I was."

She shrugs, "Your name could be Quinn Agron and I would still be in shock."

"Weird last name."

We start kissing again and hands slid from her waist to her thighs. She stiffens before relaxing into me. Not a wasted trip to the city after all.

0000

When I start getting ready for class the next morning I find a student pass in my floor, her student pass. Rachel B. Berry, 16 years old.

"What the fuck?"

Brittany walked out the shower with the towel around her head, but no towel around her body, "So she was a kid?"

"Uh...it says 16. Am I going to jail?"

"Maybe."

I stare at her and she smiles kissing me on the cheek as she starts drying off and getting dressed. I love Brittany, she's the sweetest person I've ever met and she's effortlessly beautiful. Right now she's in sweatpants and a tank top, her hair is curled and in a low pony tail.

"Well let's go find her."

"What?"

"Let's go confront her."

She grabs my hand and pulls me out the room, Brittany is a determined girl. We leave the grounds and immediately head to the private school, not that far away. I'll miss my first class to do this.

When we get to the campus the first thing I see is Rachel Berry in the arms of some over size giant, her head against his chest. I try not to frown but it's hard not to. Brittany looks at me with a frown.

"What are you gonna do Luce?"

"Return her ID."

I walk up with Brittany behind me whispering her happy thoughts because she seems to think I have a anger problem. Punch one person in the stomach, one, and suddenly everyone thinks you have a problem with your temper. But that barefoot freak deserved it, getting a boner watching my sister bend over. Freak.

"Rachel?"

She looks at me in shock and I smile a little bit then I look at the big guy before staring back at her.

"You forgot this in my room last night." I reach into the pocket of my charcoal skinny jeans and pull out her ID, "Ya know, during the interview."

Rachel takes it slowly, our finger tips touch and I feel electricity coming through our fingers from this simple touch.

"Thank you Lucy." She smiles at me shyly, "This is Finn."

"Nice to meet ya Den."

"It's..."

"Doesn't matter."

I look back at Rachel, she stares at me like she's pleading for me to not say anything. So I smile and turn on my heel, I'll let her have that. That feeling of security as my heart kind of breaks. I think I like her.

"It's okay Lucy, she's just a kid."

"Yeah," I look over my shoulder, "a kid."

The first time I saw her she was beautiful and crying. All I wanted to do was hold that small town girl in my arms forever.

0000

AN: Is this a one shot?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So it's not a one shot but it won't be very long either. Maybe the same length as Fk and Fight. But the chapters will get longer the closer it gets to the end.

00000

I never thought I'd lose my virginity in a dorm room to a stranger, but I did. She was gentle, soft, slow, and her kisses were magical. I can still feel them ghosting over my skin. I never thought I'd see her again until Finn mention seeing a pink haired girl walking toward us. She actually came all this way to return my student ID...with my age on it, she knows I lied. But instead of making a scene she smiled and walked away, leaving me to stand like a dumb kid. A dumb kid with a helpless crush.

"Rachel Berry?"

"Yes."

I turn around seeing an attractive blond guy with a huge mouth, it makes him look insanely boyishly.

"I'm Sam Evans, director of Vocal Directions."

"You're kind of young to be a teacher."

"I'm 22, anyway we have an opening so if you want to audition on lunch that'll be great."

Before I know it I'm hugging him as tight as possible. He laughs hugging me before getting free, patting me on the head then walking away. I squeal and run across the grounds, going to the boy dorms, then I go into room 326, with a large grin.

"Kurt!"

"In the shower babe."

I go into the bathroom and lean on the sink, "I have an audition for Vocal Directions!"

"As soon as I put clothes on I'm hugging you!"

I smile and walk back into his room, falling into the bed. Kurt's been my best friend for years but he moved to Connecticut before high school. We talked on web cam every night until I moved and now I sleep in her room every night. Every night but last night.

He walks out the bathroom, towel around his waist and a shower cap on.

"Hug me."

I jump up hugging him, we bounce in a circle, then I sit back in the bed as he goes to his closet.

"You're glowing."

"Thank you!"

"Did you lose you virginity?"

"Kurt!"

"What? You didn't come back last night, you sent me a rude 'busy' text, and then you turned your phone off. I assumed you and Finnept finally did it."

"Don't call him names."

Kurt hates Finn, he called him a 'faggy' when they roomed together freshman year. Ever since Kurt has despised everything about him, even after his, supposedly lame, apology through song.

"Whatever, we agreed I'd calling him 'pastry nipples' if you kept him out this room." He steps out the closet buttoning his shirt, "So, where were you?"

I tell Kurt everything, should I tell him this? Will he judge me? Will he laugh? Will he dramatically faint from shock?

I exhale, "Lucy Fabray's dorm room."

"Really?" He sits down, "All night?"

I nod, "And we didn't just...talk."

"Oh. MY. Gaga. Are you serious? Tell me everything but the deed."

I smile, starting at the beginning when she came to help me to us sitting in her room.

"I cheated on Finn."

Kurt shrugs, "Irrelevant, listen, how did you feel?"

"Alive."

0000

Lucy

I've been thinking about her all day, by lunch I just leave campus and head to see my brother. He works at the same school _she _goes to, but she's not in his gay show choir so I'm safe. I walk into his office and sit down.

"Hey, big brother."

"Lucy, what are you doing here?"

I shrug, "Bored, having an inner crisis and I need my big brother,"

"What's going on?"

I watch him open his pudding cup as he tries to look serious, it's pretty funny though. He has such a baby face, if he was my teacher I would have a hard time taking him serious.

"I accidentally slept with a 16 year old girl."

He stares at me, spoon in his mouth, "What?"

"She lied about her age Sam."

"Wow...Luce have you lost your mind?"

Before I can answer a very flamboyant boy leans into the office.

"Mr. Evans."

"Sam."

"Right, sorry, Sam." He grins, obviously swooning, "We're ready when you are."

He stands putting the spoon in the cup, "Great, this is my sister Lucy. Luce this my star Kurt Hummel."

The boy blushes so hard I think head will explode. I follow Sam, he's my half brother, he kept his dead's last name claiming "Sam Fabray" didn't sound right. He stands in front of a group of the great collection of losers I've ever seen. Then I see her, sitting beside Flynn. Well fuck.

"Okay guy, today we have Rachel Berry auditioning and we also have a special guest, my little sister, Lucy Fabray."

I half wave ignoring the intense look from Rachel and Kurt...Kurt? What the hell is he staring at? When Rachel looks at him in a panic I know he actually knows. God, help me. Please. We sit down as she crosses the room.

"Today I'll be singing, 'On my own'."

The piano starts and so does she, Jesus she sounds like Heaven and I am going to hell in a hand basket to be Satan's puppy.

"Sam." I whisper, "That's her."

He looks at me, "She's clearly looks 16."

"Anyone looks 16 in a school girl uniform."

He stares at her, "Damn she's good, this is gonna be awkward."

When she finishes the class cheers and Sam stands, shooting me one more look.

"Welcome to Vocal Directions." He grins, "That was great!"

I nod, "Amazing."

She looks at me, blushing, Sam clears his throat standing awkwardly.

"So...let's talk..."

"There you fucking are. Don't invite me somewhere then ditch me! Hey Trouty."

"Santana, language. I have a class."

She rolls her eyes then stares at Rachel.

"Girl scout...oh shit."

I stand, "Come here."

I pull Santana into the office.

"That's my other sister, Santana Lopez. She's...nice."

I close the door and she starts laughing and hard. I sit down and she sits on the desk taking Sam's pudding cup.

"Britt was right wasn't she?"

"Yep."

"She's 16."

"Yep."

"You're going to jail."

"I hate you."

0000

Rachel

I can barely hear Sam from watching Lucy and Santana in the office. Santana's laughing and Lucy is glaring, pointing wildly around the office. Santana says something I'm thinking was offensive because Lucy just smacked something out her hand. Santana glares throwing...a spoon as Lucy ducks and it hits the glass. They both stare through the glass, like a deer in headlights, and smile at Sam.

"Uh, see you guys later. Feel free to spend your free period in here."

He walks into his office and closes the blinds most of the class leaves, leaving me, Finn, Kurt, and Blaine.

Finn puts an arm around me, "Rach, how about coming to the game tonight? We're playing at Yale and I know you wanna see that campus."

"I'll think about it."

"Cool."

He leans in kissing me, he didn't fully shave. It's razor burn on my face, Lucy doesn't have to shave I never have to worry about razor burn.

"Get off my kid sister dweeb."

Finn jumps, "Sorry man."

"Whatever, go get on the bus."

Finn smiles at me and hurries out, I bet Lucy wouldn't be scared of my brother.

"You coming to the game squirt?"

"Don't call me that."

"Hey Dave."

"Hey Kurt."

He winks at him and then walks closer to me handing me his car keys. Dave's my big brother, he's been in New York his whole life and going to school here, he lived with our mother until she passed, which is really why we moved in the first place, because he didn't wanna leave and I hated Lima.

"If you do, take the car. I don't like you on the train at night."

I smile standing up hugging his arm tightly as the door opens and Sam walks out with Santana behind then Lucy.

"David Berry, are you finally joining?"

He laughs, "That's just what I need in my life. More show tunes, I get enough that with this out."

He puts a hand on top of my head.

"But you love 'Don't Rain on my parade' Dave."

He shakes his head, "Noah, I love you. I gotta get outta here. Are you coming to game or not squirt?"

"Dave," I blush whining, Lucy can hear him calling me a squirt, "I'll come to support my big brother, I swear."

He picks me up in a hug, "You're the greatest."

He puts me down and walks to the door looking over his shoulder.

"Hope I see you there Kurt."

Kurt has a helpless crush on Dave, it's helpless because my brother is just a flirt, a flirty jock with too much time on his hands. He kinda likes Kurt I bet, but he won't date him because Kurt kinda has a boyfriend that's been sitting in the room the whole time.

Blaine sighs, "Kurt, I'm sitting right here."

"You said we were on a break Blaine."

"But with Dave, he's a brute. No offense Rachel."

"No taken, he's the greatest brute in the world."

Kurt snaps, "Blaine, you will no control who I talk to."

"I'm just saying Kurt."

Kurt walks out and Blaine follows him, they're in love. I know it. But Kurt is too proud and Blaine is too dapper. I don't know what that means but that's what they say.

"See you later Sam. Nice to see you two..again."

"Meetings are on Monday and Thursday."

"Thank you Samuel."

Santana stares at me, "Later girl scout."

"Santana, don't pick on the students."

"Oh but it's okay for Lucy to..."

Lucy pushes her then looks at me with soft hypnotizing eyes.

"Later."

God...I hope there's a later.

0000

Lucy POV

"Is it wrong I wanna go that game tonight?"

0000

AN: Game in the next chapter. Hope you like all the sibling dynamics.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Glad you guys are enjoying it

I had never heard the song 'Young Girl' until today and I just fell in love with it an you for giving me a million ideas with that song

Warning: Faberry Sexy Times...I guess underage thing is a warning too

00000

"Oh my god...why would Dave let you drive?"

"Because I'm his little sister and he loves me."

"You're going to kill us."

I glare at Kurt and keep driving, I'm not the best driver but we're not anywhere close to dying. He is such a drama queen. I decided to go to the game when Kurt practically begged me so he could cheer on Dave which honestly gave me a reason to come. I just want to see Lucy, I know I shouldn't because I have a boyfriend but God she's so gorgeous and bad ass. From her ripped skinny jeans, vintage shirts, button downs with the sleeves cut off, and her filthy shoes. Then there is her hair, it's pink and normally unusual hair colors turn me off but God she looks so good. Back home and here I always found my self in the arms of clean cut boys, maybe preppy, or maybe jocks. But someone like Lucy, someone so cool without trying it melts your panties.

"Rachel, quit daydreaming!"

"Sorry!" I sit up, "Will you drive back?"

He nods, "Anything to keep you from behind the wheel, sweetie can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"It's November, why is your skirt so short?"

I blush pulling into the school parking lot, choosing to ignore his question. He knows exactly why I'm wearing it, it makes my legs look longer with makes me look older. Though since she, her brother and sister and friend know my age it's obviously not going to help.

"Easy access. I get it."

"I hate you."

I park and we get out, the first person I see is Lucy with her pink hair, but she looks so different. Her hair is covered by a slouch beanie, she's wearing a cardigan over her vintage t-shirt, chino slacks, and very nice sneakers. She's holding her camera taking pictures of Brittany and Santana in their cheer leading uniforms posing and holding hands. I look at Kurt and he shrugs linking our pinkies walking over to them, he has to lead the way because I won't do it. I'll hide in the car before I approve her and those two, plus Santana is a bitch.

"Oh Lucy, hello. Hi."

I stare at him, "Kurt...stop being so gay."

"No, I love embarrassing you."

He pulls us closer as she turns around, looking shocked, her eyes travel to my legs and I get some confidence from it. Kurt smiles looking at me and then them.

"Introduce me Rachel."

I nod, "Oh yeah, sure. Uh Kurt you already know Santana and Lucy, that's Brittany. She's Lucy's roommate and Santana's girlfriend."

"Pleasure to meet you."

Brittany smiles, "Hello unicorn. Come on Santana we have to get down there. Behave Luce."

I watch the pointed look she gives her before hurrying away. Kurt gives me a sneaky look, he's going to abandon me. I can feel it.

"I'm going to try and catch Dave before the game. Maybe give him a good luck smooch."

I roll my eyes, "Tell him I'm here."

"Sure thing. Nice seeing you again Lucy."

Kurt hurries off and I look at her, she stares at me intently, it's so intense I can't stop shivering. She takes off her cardigan and puts it around my shoulders putting her hands in her pockets.

"We can go sit in my brothers car..."

"Sure..."

We walk to the car in silence and sit inside, I put the key in the ignition and turn the car on so the heat can run. I scoot a little closer and she looks at me.

"You lied to me."

"I didn't want you to think I was a kid."

"But you are and we shouldn't be alone."

"Why not?"

I place my hand on her knee and she moves her leg, maybe that was a little too bold. I lean scoot closer to her, if she doesn't want me she can get out the car, it's not like I'm going to force her to stay.

"Will you kiss me again?"

"You're a kid."

"Who cares?"

It's a big deal and everyone cares. I scoot closer and get into her lap, the parking lot is empty, only full of cars now. She looks at me and closes her eyes leaning in closer as I put my forehead against hers. Lucy locks those hazel eyes on mine as she kisses me, she has such soft lips, her kiss is hypnotizing. Her finger tips graze my thigh, making my breath hitch, we pull away slowly.

"Rachel, you are so bad for me." Her hand is going up my skirt.

I look at her, opening my legs, "What's wrong with that?"

Her hand goes right up my skirt and I have my answer. Nothing. I turn so I can face the girl, resting my arms on her shoulder as she places her hand inside my panties.

"Already Rachel?"

I nod, "Please..."

When I feel her fingers run through my slit before she plunges two inside, I think I'm going to erupt. It feels so good. Who cares that I'm cheating on Finn? Does it really count? Because I may like her but I don't think she's really interested in me...maybe it's just sex...but God I hope not.

0000

Lucy

By the time we get to backseat, I've chanted, internally, that I'm going to hell 50 times. Each time I push my fingers inside her, every time she squirms, and every time she whispers my name I know I'm going to hell. Right after visiting to the local jail and putting my family to shame. She's clenching around my fingers, just like before, I know she's about to cum just like the first time. Her fingers are deep in me and I know I'm gonna cum with her.

"Rachel."

"Oh...Lucy."

The climax comes and we lay there a few seconds longer before separating, I button my jeans and she fixes her skirt.

"Luc..."

"You should go watch the game Rachel."

"What?"

I look at her, "This is what you want right?"

I hope it's not what she wants, maybe she wants to get to know me without the sex, I wouldn't object getting to know her and waiting until she's 18 before we have sex again. Or 17, it would even be nice to know what the B means on her student ID.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

She leans up turning the car off and gets out the car, leaving the door open. I frown and grab my camera out the floor getting out the car. Fuck, I messed that up. It's cold and she's got my damn sweater. Damn.

0000

Rachel

I walk to the stands and sit beside Kurt, he's up front in a reserved seat that Dave got for us. I put my head on his shoulder and he wraps an arm around my shoulders. He rubs my arms and looks down at the sweater with a smirk on his face.

"It's meant to be, I know it is."

"How do you know?"

"Well she's down there taking pictures, probably freezing her ass off, but she's not gonna come take the sweater from you. That's love."

I blush and look down at Lucy, taking pictures of the crowd and the game, I can see her shivering. When she looks at me I gesture to the sweater and she shrugs, smirking, then puts her focus back on the field. Maybe we are meant to be. I look to the field watching Finn point at me, his helmet in his hand with a grin on his face.

"I have to get rid of Finn."

"I've been waiting all year to hear those words. Operation drop Finnidiot is a go."

0000

AN: Quick update before work


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Back with another one here, uh sorry about this wait. Been mapping where to go next.

00000

Rachel POV

Getting rid of Finn is harder than it seems, he's like everywhere but it also seems like Lucy is everywhere. Like she's in our glee club practice right now talking to Sam because apparently she led her club to a 4 year winning streak during her time at the school. But she hates Finn and she makes it obvious because he has lost his leading man role and it's been given to Blaine. Blaine is obviously better but it's just strange to have Finn immediately knocked down a peg. Today she's standing there in black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt covered by a baby blue sweater vest, a matching slouch beanie, and she's wearing black and white checkerboard Vans. She's so gorgeous and sexy in this lazy college student kind of way.

"You guys, we may have won sectionals but we have regionals coming up and we can't afford to slack off."

Sam is always so passionate, it's adorable to watch him talk to us and amp us up. He never ask us to do anything, it's always a vote. He is the greatest teacher I've ever had, the absolute greatest. Sam claps his hands together and Lucy starts playing the piano quickly as Sam sits a top the piano.

"So I want you all to go to your dorms tonight and think about this. Think about what we do next, it's country music and they're counting us out."

We laugh as Lucy starts to play sad music and Sam frowns. They're an adorable pair, Kurt has said time and time again that he should go after Sam so we can be related. Finn puts an arm around my chair and I look at Kurt gagging, causing him to giggle.

"But we can totally do country!"

He jumps off the piano with excitement and Lucy starts playing faster which just makes her cuter.

"So, I want some good old country songs."

Lucy finally kept playing until she finally stopped. Sam looked at her with a grin then looked at us bowing.

"That's my sister's subtle way of saying get out." Sam grins, "See you all tomorrow. I want songs."

As everyone files out of the room I stay behind watching Kurt pull Finn out with Blaine behind them. Sam looks at me, raising an eyebrow, I think he know and I am pretty sure he doesn't approve. Especially from the way he whispers to Lucy before leaving the room and closing the door. Lucy looks at me then starts to play once more, she's playing 'Fur Elise' this girl is full of hidden talents, so I watch her. I watch the way those long fingers move expertly over the keys, the way her eyes close, and how those loose strands of hair fall into her face. She has her eyes closed and when she switches up I am impressed, I've never heard anyone play pass the first minute besides an experienced musician or Beethoven. I know most guys, as Dave said, that go to schools like Yale learn to play Beethoven but can never play the whole song. She is certainly proving him wrong. She looks content, so serious, and happy. I've never watched anyone play the piano before, not up close and personal, it's almost as if she's playing for me and me only.

She quickly changes into 'Ave Maria' and I just watch her, this is what I need, someone like her. Someone so intellectual, in tune with good music, and someone that plays with passion. I know the words to this.

0000

Lucy

When I hear her singing, it startles me and I look over at her, she sounds...perfect. Like the words were written for her, I never met anyone that could sing opera so perfectly before and not be standing on stage. When I was a kid I was put into piano lessons, I'm actually a piano prodigy or something like that but I never went anywhere with it. I performed at a few concert halls but nothing too big, I never liked playing but I am good. But hearing her voice lacing with the words so magically is such a turn on. A turn on that I feel incredibly guilty about but I can't stop playing. I can't stop watching her, it's like she's forgotten that I'm in the room.

She stands up, her eyes closed, as she walks toward the piano, I play the last few keys as she leans on the piano watching me. Watching my hands, watching my fingers, and it almost makes me forget the last few keys.

"You're amazing."

She blushes, "Thank you, I have your sweater."

"I told you to keep it." I start playing again, "I tell you that every time you talk to me."

She nods, "It's December now and I know you're cold."

"I own 15 cardigans. I'll be fine."

She leans in to kiss me and I move back, we've slept together 7 times already and it's dangerous. She gives me this hurt look and I look down at the ivory keys.

"You should come to the club I told you about. I'm performing tonight."

"Aren't you just the jack of all trade."

I smile at her, "That a yes?"

"Yes."

She leans in kissing me then walks out the room. I shake my head and keep playing until the door opens again, I look over shoulder, it's Sam. He looks at me, he disapproves but he doesn't know anything because he could get fired, he just knows something but he doesn't know how to ask.

"Do you know what your doing?"

I look at him, "No, does it look like it?"

"Not at all."

0000

Rachel POV

"I'm pretty sure it's a date."

"Well let's go."

"Kurt, I can't take you on a date."

"Yes you can. Look I'm there just in case you get egg on your face."

I stare at him, "Why are we friends?"

"Because every closeted lesbian with an older girlfriend needs a sassy gay friend?"

I roll my eyes as we link pinkies and walk out the room. Finn runs up and I just stare at him, Finn is a nice boy but I don't like him and he won't break up with me. I could just dump him right now. Kurt looks at him with complete disdain, I watch Finn shift uncomfortably before looking at me.

"Rach, me and some of the guys are going to play pool. You wanna come with?"

"On your guy night?"

"Yeah!"

I stare at him, "No."

"Why? We don't hang out anymore...I mean we don't even kiss. You're my girlfriend."

I sigh, "Finn, I don't think this is working."

"But why?"

I can't think of anything so I look to Kurt, he nods then looks at Finn.

"Sweetie, she thinks that she can do better and so do I."

He pulls me down the hall and on to the elevator, when the door closes I push his arm.

"Kurt, that was harsh."

"And so faggy."

We giggle as the doors close, I'll talk to Finn later.

000

Lucy

Guilt is eating me alive as I stand on the stage fixing my microphone stand, I push my hair back smiling at the crowd. My eyes go to Rachel and she's just grinning at me, she's so young. I close my eyes then smile at the crowd.

"Hey you guys, so you all know I love music and old music. This is a song by Gary Puckett called 'Young Girl'." I look at Rachel.

Sam, Brittany, and Santana start playing their instruments and I smile a little bit looking out at the crowd again.

"Young girl, get out of my mind. My love for you is way out line. Better run girl, you're much too young, girl." I watch her smile slowly start to fall, "With all the charms of a woman, you've kept the secret of your youth."

She's sitting up straighter and Kurt is holding her hand, I tear my eyes away, closing them.

"You led me to believe you're old enough to give me love. And now it hurts to know the truth, oh."

As I sing the hook again I think about her coming back stage to talk to me and how we ended up in the dressing room, locking the door and kissing, touching, and almost getting caught.

"Beneath your perfume and make-up you're just a baby in disguise. And though you know it's wrong that it's wrong to be alone with me...that come on look is in your eyes...oh young girl, get out of my mind."

I take the microphone off the stand and hold the cord as I move around to the music. There are girls watching me, swaying and grinning, but Rachel is who I notice the most. She looks distraught.

"So hurry home to your papa, I'm sure he wonders where you are. Get out of here before I have the time to change my mind...cause I'm afraid we'll go to far."

I put the microphone back on the stand start singing the chorus again as she stands up walking out with Kurt behind her. I close my eyes.

"Oh, young girl, get out of my mind, my love for you is way out of line. Better run girl, you're much too young girl."

0000

AN: Look what I found. Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Enjoy warm with a glass of milk.

00000

Rachel POV

"Forget about her Rachel, she's not worth all of this."

I look at him, "But Kurt, she loves me."

"Rachel..."

"In the song she said it, she said 'My love for you', Kurt."

"Rachel, it's part of the song baby, maybe she meant lust."

I shake my head, "No, because she changed it from "mama" to "papa"."

"She seems to be very observant but that's it."

I frown, Kurt is my best friend and I'm glad for it but I wish he would let me live in delusion until I wake up the morning. There is a knock on the door and I don't move, there is no point in getting my hopes up because I know it's not her. Kurt gets up from the bed and walks over to the door opening it.

"Uh..."

"Is Rachel Berry here?"

"She's under the weather. How can I help you?"

"Uh here."

Kurt closes the door and walks over to me handing over a box as he sits back in the bed. I sit up, opening it up, seeing chocolate and there is a card in it.

"Here, it's vegan. Sorry I made you cry. It's just...I'm sorry. Love, Lucy." I grin at Kurt, "See! I new it."

Kurt shakes his head, "Lesbians."

0000

At 3 in the morning there is a knock on the door and I crawl over Kurt walking to the door, I open it up and Lucy is standing there in sweatpants, a white thermal shirt, and a plaid gray and red scarf. How is it she looks so damn sexy in night clothes? I move aside and she walks into the room taking off her scarf, I walk up to the bed and tap Kurt on the shoulder, he wakes up and looks at me then Lucy, he doesn't look happy to see her but he nods and puts on his slippers walking out the room. Lucy sits down on the edge of the bed, I sit beside her.

"I'm sorry Rachel..."

"That's a horrible way to break up with someone."

She looks at me, "Break up?"

"Well, yes."

She looks shocked, "Oh...forgive me, but I never asked you to be my girlfriend."

"Are you sleeping with anyone else? Going on dates with someone else?"

"No, but you have a boyfriend and you're 16."

"I'll be 17 soon. Lucy I know you love me..."

She stares at me, "What?"

"The song, you're too careful to not change love if you don't mean love."

I move and straddle her, she grips my hips pinning me down underneath her. Her eyes turn gold, she looks like she wants to cry but her lips ghost over mine. She leans down kissing me again before rolling on to her back, I snuggle into her and she holds me. She's shaking.

"Lucy..."

"You have nothing to lose. I'm 21 and you're 16."

"I'll be 17 soon, it's not that far away. That's the legal age of consent Lucy."

She looks at me, "Why can't I stay away from you?"

"Because you love me."

"Do...do you love me?"

I lean in kissing her and she pulls me close by my shirt. I reach down pulling her shirt off her, she looks at me.

"I love you. "

000

Lucy

When I wake up she attached to me, she's holding me, she's literally clinging to me. I kiss her forehead and get out the bed.

"Where are you going?"

I put on my scarf, "I gotta get out of here before the halls are flooded."

"You need to wait. People are going home for the weekend."

"It's Friday."

"All classes are canceled because of the snow, weird, but whatever."

She's lying on the bed with her hair a mess but she looks adorable.

"I think I'll be fine."

"Just lay with me for a little while longer."

I lean down kissing her on the cheek, "I have class."

"Fine. Are you my girlfriend?"

I look at her, "Are you 17 yet?"

"No."

I lean down kissing her on the cheek and walk out the dorm, my scar doubles as a hood and covers most of my face, so I put on my aviator shades and walk through the hall, no one gives me a second glance and I get on the elevator.

"Hi Lucy."

The doors close and I look over at Kurt, he smiles at me at it makes me extremely uncomfortable. He looks at me pushing the button to the lobby.

"Are you just fucking Rachel or do you like her?"

"Uh...I like her."

"Good because I love Rachel, she's my platonic life mate and mother of my future children which will take over Broadway along with their mother and father..."

I stare at him, "Get to the point or I'll punch you in the ribs."

"If you break her, I swear before a God I don't believe in that I will end you."

Kurt walks off the elevator and I gulp, jumping out when the doors almost close. I put the scarf back up and go right to Sam's office. It's weird, when I pull my scarf down girls just smile at me and I can't help but smile back and shake their hands. When I get to Sam's room, because his office closed because I fucking forgot school was canceled because of a little damn snow.

0000

"Quinn, why would you use my toothbrush?"

"Why would you buy a blue one? I have a blue one. Have we been using the wrong toothbrush for months?"

Sam gags, "Oh that is gross. You eat out women."

"And you're a gay man, so do NOT get me started."

We glare at on another as I rinse my mouth out. We neat freaks and this is the worst possible scenario, like okay we do the one night stand thing but ya know were clean about it. I go into his room and sit down, he stares at me then goes back to tying his tie, he's horrible at it. I walk over and help him, he's just looking at me. He reminds me of dad and it's weird because we have different dads.

"You're up early."

"I have class."

"You don't go here."

"I know that. Stop talking."

I fix his tie and then sit down, he turns leaning on the dresser and crossed his arms.

"Okay, you had sex with her last night."

"Yes."

"And what do you have to say about that?"

"She turns 17 and that's the legal age of consent in New York."

"We don't live in New York anymore."

"Oh yeah..."

Sam walks up gabbing a pillow ad smacks me.

0000

Rachel

I love spending time with my brother, we're ice skating tonight, in New York and we're going to stay the night. Friday nights are perfect. Especially since I'm "broken" up about Finn he wants to treat me. He's the greatest brother ever and he knows that I can't skate, this is my first winter in New York, and I wish I could skate better but he's staying close to me.

"Girl Scout!"

I jump and Dave catches me before I can fall and bust my ass. Santana skates up, she's fast and appears to be very good.

"What's going on Berry?"

"Hey Santana."

"I wanna talk to you."

"I'm with my brother right now."

"So?" She looks at Dave, "You wanna skate with my girl?"

Dave stares at her, "What?"

"Britt!"

Brittany comes twirling up and smiles at Dave, he looks at me and I nod so she goes with Brittany. Santana look at me and starts to skate away, I move slowly until I can grab her arm. She looks at me and shakes her head helping me out the rink, she keeps walking until we're inside the little shop and we sit down.

"Hey, one vegan soy thing for her and double chocolate sprinkle mocha for me."

I look at her, "How do you know I'm vegan?"

"Lucy doesn't shut up about you. Give me your ID."

"What?"

She puts her hand out and then she takes it, looking it over, she takes out her phone snapping a picture then hands it back.

"What did you do that for?"

"I'm gonna warn you once, Lucy is...complicated, and I love my sister..."

"How is she your sister?"

She stares at me, "Don't interrupt me again, but her dad went through an adopting homeless gay kid phase and married Sam's mom."

"Oh."

"Complicated shit, back to my point, she's complicated. I love her, but she's a determined bastard and she doesn't really care that she can get in trouble. She won't think very clearly, she had the perfect chance to leave you behind after that obvious song."

It was very obvious, if anyone had seen us staring at each other they could have pieced it together easily.

"But no, she makes me go with her to buy freaking vegan chocolate and then she goes to see you. You have sex and now she's hiding in the parking lot because she's too chicken shit to come down here."

Santana stands up and walks away, I stare at the door as the waitress brings our coffee, damn it she's gonna make me pay for this. Lucy walks inside, wearing black cleans, a red flannel shirt, a black pea coat, and a beanie. She owns a lot of those. She walks over sitting down and picks up the coffee.

"Santana." She grins taking a long drink, "She knows my order."

"What are you doing here?"

"Santana likes to ice skate and since she's my little sister I bring her and Brittany all the time."

I smile, "You're sweet."

"Thanks."

I grab my cup and my fingers brush over hers, she just stares at me as I let my fingers linger on hers. She moves her pinkie up slowly, over the inside of my palm.

"Rach."

She picks her cup up quickly as Dave walks up sitting down at the table, he looks at Lucy and I know, I know he saw us.

"Nice seeing you again Rachel. Gotta go get a Christmas tree."

She takes money out, putting it on the table, and walks out without looking back. Dave looks at me then back to the door.

"What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing."

"Rachel."

"I said nothing."

He looks at me, "If I find out something.."

"Let it go."

He goes quiet, but I can see him questioning me. I hope he doesn't find out. God I hope he never finds out.

0000

AN: I think one mother chapter is coming. Any suggestions?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Enjoy warm with a glass of milk.

00000

Rachel POV

I don't see her over break, she did text me to tell me that her, her family, and Brittany were going to be spending their holiday in Paris, so not only did I not get to see or talk to her but she spent time in Paris. Apparently they do it every Christmas which has me so damn jealous but break is over and the campus is packed, I'm on Dave's back as he carries me around the grounds and toward the choir room. He spent most of break questioning me about Lucy but I didn't tell him anything. I'm 17 years old, I'm an adult, and he needs to get off my back because if he tells daddy then daddy will send me back to Lima. I don't wanna go back to Lima. He carries me into the room and Kurt runs up to me so I drop down and wrap my arms around him, I haven't seen him either and he's my baby boy.

"Baby girl!"

"Kurt!"

We keep hugging until he moves over to Dave and hugs him tightly. I roll my eyes, he has such a crush on him. Dave laughs hugging him back before moving away. Kurt places a hand on his bicep.

"You've gotten so strong."

"Hasn't been that long Kurt."

Kurt leans against his chest, "Too long baby."

"I'll be back when you finish." Dave hugs Kurt, watching me then walks out.

Kurt looks at me, "What's that about?"

"He knows."

We go to our seats and Kurt scoots close to me and I put my legs in his lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. We talk quietly about the questions that Dave have been asking me, he's been really protective lately.

"Bonjour la classe, j'espère que vous avez eu des vacances merveilleuses." Sam walks into the room closing the door.

Kurt grins, "Bonjour Monsieur Evans."

"What did you say?"

Sam smiles at Finn, "Hello class, I hope you had a wonderful holiday."

"Totally dude."

Lucy walks into the room with Santana, carrying a large black box and her biceps are twitching, her arms are so sexy and all I can think about is them wrapped around me. They sit down the box, glaring at Sam as she pushes her hair back, he just smiles at her and Santana.

"What's in the box?"

Lucy looks at Finn, "It's not a box. Idiot."

"Lucy!" Sam shakes his head, "It's the prize for the contest this month."

Lucy and Santana turn the box and it's a big ass TV, Sam has these little contest that basically pit us against one another to win these elaborate prizes that he likes to give out. See Sam enjoys spoiling us with stuff like 72 inch TV's and game systems. Kurt is already plotting how we're going to win the TV, he has amazing ideas and I know we're going to crush it but I can barely hear him over the sound of everyone in the room talking at once and the way Lucy is leaning on the piano watching me while Santana talks to her. She's not hiding it, she's staring into my eyes and she has this sneaky grin on her face as her long fingers dance over the piano top. She has such long fingers, long sexy fingers that make me wanna jump on her.

"Dave, bonjour." Sam grins, "What are you doing in here?"

Dave smiles, "Bonjour Sam, je viens de passer une audition pour le club, si vous avez une place."

Kurt swoons automatically, my brother is fluent in French, Spanish, and Italian because our mother insisted on him being well rounded and not just another jock. He got into Harvard because he doesn't plan on playing football when he grows up, he wants to go into law with daddy.

"Yes, we do have an opening." Sam grins, "What made you want to join?"

Dave looks at me, "I want to spend more time with my little sister."

I watch his eyes go to Lucy and she's looking at him, she's holding his eye contact with a confident smirk playing on her lips and Santana has the same look. I feel like those two ran their high school with an iron fist.

Lucy grins, "Well, let's hear him sing."

0000

Lucy

I sit with Santana and Brittany in Sam's bedroom watching TV and eating pizza, school isn't back from break yet so we're gonna be bumming around with Sam until it's time for school to start back up. Santana has her legs in my lap and her back against Brittany while she feeds her. They're so cute that I want to adopt them, put a collar around them, and take them to see little kids.

"Dave knows you're sticking it in his sister."

I look at her, "Why do you have to say it like that?"

"I've been wanting to say that all day."

Brittany nods, "It's true." She feeds Santana a pepperoni, "She's been wanting to saying the sticking thing all day."

Santana smiles looking at her and Brittany leans down kissing the tip of her nose then she leans back starting to eat her pizza without toppings. It's weird, she hates the toppings but she never orders a cheese pizza.

"I know he knows. Did you see how he was looking at me?"

Santana nods, "He wants to kill you for banging the hot girl scout."

"That's a good one baby."

Brittany smiles kissing her and I roll my eyes.

"So, Lucy, are you gonna go have sex with Rachel?"

I look at Brittany, "No, I'm going over to watch movies with her and Kurt."

"We're coming."

"Why?"

Santana looks at her, "Because every lesbian with an underage girlfriend needs a friend to watch them."

"I hate you."

0000

I knock on the door and it's thrown open by Rachel she puts her arms around my neck and pulls me into the room, I don't think she's noticed Brittany and Santana. The door closes then Rachel kisses me, like really kisses me.

"Oh my God, quit it." Kurt groans, "Just stop it."

Rachel breaks the kiss, "Kurt...oh my God you brought your sister and Brittany."

"They invited themselves."

Brittany nods, "Yes we did. We want to make sure you don't have..."

I cover her mouth.

"Sex." Santana grins.

"I hate you."

She shrugs and walks over to the couch sitting down, Brittany joins her. Kurt smiles and stands up sitting in the computer chair and Rachel takes my hand pulling me to her bed. When I'm with her nothing else exist, I see no one, I hear nothing, and all I want to do is tell her that I love her and I want to have sex with her right now. It's been a while, the whole time in Paris I had to watch Brittany and Santana make out and then I had to watch Sam pick up French guys. I couldn't talk to her, I forgot my laptop, and I just had to hang out with my dad. Lame.

"Rachel, for the fifth time, get the door."

Rachel looks up, "Oh." She leans in kissing me, "I'll be right back."

"Okay." I kiss her back.

Santana makes gagging sounds as Rachel walks over to the door opening it.

"Dave?"

"Figured I could join you and Kurt's movie night."

I look at him and then I look at Santana and she sticking her finger through the circle she made with her hands. Shit.

0000

AN: I know it's short but I got a great idea and this is like a preview cliff hanger


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Big brother Dave vs Little sister Santana

0000

Dave

I can see them looking at each other in the darkness, I see how close they are, and I know the only college kids hang around high school girls is to try and fuck them. I'm not okay with that, my sister is a virgin and she's innocent, Lucy is gonna destroy that and take advantage of her. Lucy must die. Okay, not really die but this has to stop. The movie ends and I reach behind me turning on the light, Rachel has her legs in Lucy's lap. Since when did they get so comfortable with one another? Why are they even close enough to watch movies together?

"You two seem close."

Rachel looks at me, "Mhm. She's a very talented musician."

"Oh yeah?" I lean up, "What makes her so talented?"

Rachel plays with her hair, "She's a piano prodigy."

"Uh, Rach..." Lucy moves her head.

I clench my jaw, I knew it.

Santana laughs, "Awh don't be embarrassed Luce. It's legendary how good with her fingers my big sister is, people rave about it. Especially girls."

The look on Lucy's face is almost comical. Her mouth has dropped open, her eyes are the size of saucers, and her cheeks are bright red. She's looks confused and slightly irritated like she wants to kill someone. It would be entertaining if I didn't know any better, I'm pretty sure Santana is talking about something sexual because Rachel has moved her legs off Lucy's. Her face is bright red and she's trying to catch her breath.

"Once she played 'Furelise' at Carnegie hall and girls threw their panties on stage. At Carnegie hall."

Rachel moans, my sister just moaned.

Lucy stands, "We're going now. It was fun Rache. Santana, now."

She walks out the room and Santana follows with Brittany close behind. Kurt stands up and walks out the room without a word, when the door closes I hear him laugh loud as possible. I look at Rachel and she looks away from me, staring at her TV starting to flip through the channels.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"Rachel."

"Nothing Dave, nothing."

"Is she taking advantage of you?"

"What?" She rolls her eyes, "I'm an adult Dave I can be friends with who I want to be friends with."

I look at her, "You sleeping with her?"

"David! You know I'm a virgin. Out."

"I'm sorry."

"Out."

I stand and leave the room, maybe I'm just overreacting.

0000

Rachel

I hate lying to Dave almost as much as much as I hate lying to our parents. I sigh as a knock comes on the door. I walk over and open it, Lucy, she smiles at me as I pull her in the room and close the door. I watch her lock it and put her hands on my waist, she pulls me close slowly before our lips crash together. The kiss is slow, her lips cover mine and her hand goes to the back of neck and the other one rest on the small of my back. Her tongue moves into my mouth slowly, massages against mine and the heat rises in my body. We move in slow backwards steps to my bed, she lifts me effortlessly and lies me down on the bed.

"Someone's at the door."

I look up, "Who is it?!"

"Rach, I'm sorry."

"It's fine Dave..."

Her lips are attached to my neck and I have to hold in a moan.

"Rachel, let me in so we can talk."

"Not now."

He knocks again and Lucy looks at me, her lips are bruised and her pupils are blown, she's so sexy.

"What do we do?" She whispers as she kisses me, "Do you want me to crawl out the window?"

"Only if you want to die."

Dave knocks again, "Rachel. I'm trying really hard not to use the key you gave me."

"I'm naked. I'm about to get in the shower."

Lucy smirks as she sits up pulling her shirt over her head.

"I'm coming back."

"Fine!" I reach over grabbing my phone, "I'm sending Kurt to keep him busy."

Lucy nods, "We can't risk this tonight." She pulls her shirt back on, "I'll come back later. Okay?"

"No, no, stay."

She kisses me again, "Your brother is way bigger than me, he might kill me."

"Lucy." I grip her belt, "Stay."

She grins, "You're tempting."

"It's part of my charm." I look at my phone, "Kurt has Dave cornered."

She nods kissing me and walks to the door, looking over her shoulder.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow."

And she's gone, just like that. She's so damn charming.

0000

The next morning I leave grounds and go with Lucy to Yale, I've never skipped school before but Lucy brings out my bad ass side. Well Santana said I'm about as bad ass as sprinkles. I love her dorm room, it's so clean and she has all these cool posters on the wall and pictures that she's taken. Right now Lucy is going through her portfolio that she's sending off, she's looking for an opening. She wants a contract in Italy, Italy is really far away but I hope she gets it.

"Do you think you'll get it?"

"Yes."

Did I mention that my girl is so confident in her skills? It's really just very sexy, so sexy and I want to jump her but she doesn't like to mess around when she's working which I understand. She puts her portfolio aside and grins at me leaning in pecking me on the lips softly. Her hand grips my thigh just as my phone rings, she mutters something and starts kissing my neck as I answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rachel, it's Dave, where are you?"

I move my head back to give her space, "I went out."

"You're skipping school, where are you?"

I bit my lip to stop the moan, "Auditioning."

"Rachel..."

"I know Dave, my education is very important."

I watch Lucy pull off her shirt and then she grips the hem of my shirt tightly, slowly pushing it up.

"But this is my future and I'll make up for it. My GPA won't drop."

"Okay."

I hang up and drop my phone as Lucy flips me on to my back and grips my leg pushing it as she presses against me, her lips pressing against my neck.

"Wanna go on date with me?"

"Of course."

She smiles as she sits up pulling my pants off, "Great. I have a plan."

"I love you."

She leans down kissing me, "I love you too."

"Lucy...oh."

She sits up and looks over her shoulder.

"Brittany..."

"Bad Lucy."

"Britt..."

"No sex until she's 18."

"Britt..."

She shake her head, "Tana, I found her!"

Brittany walks into the room and sits on the couch as Santana walks in, hoping on the couch with her a grin playing on her lips.

"So, what are we doing today?"

Lucy sits up, "Trying not to kill you."

0000

AN: Brittany is a law student to explain her concern.


End file.
